How Can I Choose?
by DemonxChildxTataki
Summary: A 17 year old girl named Rae is caught up in a battle of love and war, can she take it or will she break down? So many feelings but which ones are real? Is she really in love with Suzaku Kururugi or will she fall for Lelouch Lamperouge? SuzakuxOC, LuluxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Ok I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters except Rae. Code Geass is rightfully owned by Sunrise and Clamp.**

Kimi: Okey Doke my second story yay, yay! This one is gonna be a love triangle with Rae(OC), Suzaku Kururugi, and Lelouch Lamperouge/Vi Britannia! Now I'm not really sure how the ending is gonna go just yet so I need some ideas here, like who's gonna get the girl!?!? She can't have both of them!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way!" You yelled in excitement. "Yes!' Milly exclaimed overjoyed as well. You, Milly, Shirley, and Kallen were at the mall; even though you weren't girly you still loved hanging out with your friends whenever you could. "Yes isn't it great Rae!" Shirley said clasping her hands together. "Aww I feel so bad for not being able to be there!" You said with guilt in your voice. You looked down feeling bad. Kallen put her hand on your shoulder. "It's alright Rae, I'm sure Suzaku will understand." Kallen said trying to cheer you up. Suzaku had finally been made a knight of the round and Milly had planned a congratulations party, but unfortunately you had work out of town and would miss it. "Oh I hope he does… I don't want him mad at me." You softly said. The group got quiet as Milly smirked. "Well it sounds like someone has a little crush on Suzaku…!" Milly teased. You shot your head up and blushed a little. "Y-you've get to be kidding me Milly! Me like Suzaku!? N-no way!" You exclaimed. Kallen and Shirley smiled as Milly snickered. "If it wasn't true why are you being so uptight about it?" Milly said slyly. You blushed even more and looked away knowing she cornered you. "Fine… I admit I like him just a little bit." You said quietly. A little bit? Yeah right, you had fallen head over heels for the Britannian Knight, Suzaku Kururugi. Milly laughed and crossed her arms. "Ha! I knew you loved him!!" She yelled. "Hey, hey!! Keep it down!" you yelled in a whisper. "Somebody might hear… and I never said I LOVED him." You said emphasizing the word loved. "Loved who?" Your eyes widened and you quickly turned around to see Suzaku and Lelouch. "Oh it's nothing Suzaku! We were just uh… talking about that um, new book!" You lied pathetically. Everyone just looked at you funny. "…Oh really…and what book would that be?" Suzaku asked. "Well uh, you know that book with the guy and the girl… and that thing… well uh Shirley was the one who told me about it! What was the name of the book Shirley!?" You asked bringing Shirley into your little lie. She yelped in shock and hesitated. "Oh uh, um… right that book… it was uh… well… I can't seem to remember at the moment, stupid me! Eheh… you remember don't you Kallen!?" Shirley passed the conversation onto Kallen. "Uh right… it was… The… Magical Sea Horse…?" Kallen's reply was more of a question than a statement. Suzaku and Lelouch had a sweat drop on their head as Milly slapped her hand to her face. "The… Magical Sea Horse?" Lelouch questioned. You, Kallen, and Shirley all nervously laughed. *Aww great. Now we probably look like we're insane.* you thought. "Well uh, anyway, Lelouch and I were about to ask if you guys wanted to get something to eat." Suzaku said smiling. "Yeah, it's been a while since we all hung out together." Lelouch added. Kallen, Shirley, and Milly all brightened up. "That sounds great!" Shirley exclaimed. "Yeah, we'd love to." Milly said. You sighed and looked down as everyone looked at you. "Rae, what's wrong?" Lelouch asked. "Is something the matter?" Suzaku also asked concerned. "No it's just… I can't go." You said disappointed. "Aww why not?" Shirley asked a little upset. You sighed. "I have to pack for my trip tomorrow…" you replied. "Oh right… you have work out of town this week don't you?" Lelouch asked. "Yeah." You whispered. You looked up at Suzaku and he looked pretty sad. "Oh I almost forgot Suzaku…" you said walking up to him. He raised a brow as you looked up to him. You paused for a second then embraced him in a hug. "Congratulations on becoming a knight of the round Suzaku…" He wrapped his right arm around you and put his left on your head gently. "Thanks Rae" he was so close, you could feel his breath tickling your ear which sent shivers down your spine. "And… sorry I'm not going to be able to celebrate with you guys." You said softly. "Stupid work has got me running up walls. Eheh." You forced a laugh and a smile when you were actually really disappointed. You released Suzaku and looked at him. You were staring into his amazing emerald eyes when you heard Lelouch give a slight 'Ehem' reminding you that they were still there. You blushed and backed up. "Well I better get going… lots to pack… bye" you said leaving earning farewells and waves from your friends.

(F.F. to work) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean I'm fired!?" You yelled. "You just aren't the right material for this job." Your boss said to you. "Bull shit! I'm your best employee! Those other people are helpless! They couldn't even tie their shoes without me!" You argued. "Oh come now you're over exaggerating." Your boss calmly said. "Over exaggerating!? You know what, forget it! I'm leaving!" You turned around, leaving your boss's office and slamming the door. You had just left town for your work to find out that your boss fired you. You stormed to the hotel you were going to be staying at for the trip but now you had to pack up and head back. "Fucking bastard… fired for no reason…" you cursed under your breath while violently stuffing your clothes in your suitcase. You slammed your suitcase closed and stomped off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You flipped open your phone and called Shirley. -Ring… ring…- "C'mon Shirley… pick up…" You whispered. "Hello?" A voice asked on the other side. "Shirley! I'm coming back! Did I miss the party!?" You asked anxious for the answer. "Coming back that's great! But why?" She asked. "I'll tell you later! But did I miss Suzaku's party!?" You asked again. "Well no but-" She began but you cut her off. "Great thanks Shirley!" You thanked her and hung up. "Man I gotta hurry if I wanna make it." You said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Code Geass nor do I own any of its characters. Code Geass is rightfully owned by Sunrise and Clamp.**

Kimi: Alright second chapter is finally out. Now deal with me here I wrote this at 3 in the morning so I was like half asleep. I honestly don't think this is that good but I was too lazy to go back and change it and I know Rae's character seems different in the beginning but she's 'different' and her personality varies throughout the story. She's usually childish and outgoing but shy when it comes to love and that stuff so… ya… anyway I'm done rambling, on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You ran through Ashford Academy dodging all people and obstacles. *C'mon, C'MON!!*. "Hey Kaida! Where ya going? I thought-" You ran straight past Rivalz almost knocking him over in the process. "HEY! What's her hurry…?" Rivalz asked to himself. You quickly turned a corner and sided to a stop panting. *I finally made it!* you opened the door and saw Milly, Shirley, Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen. "Ah Rae! I thought you were out of town, why are you here?" Suzaku asked surprised. You crossed your arms and turned around smiling so he wouldn't see. "Well I came to celebrate you becoming a Knight of the Round, but gah it sounds like you don't even want me here…" You said and he grunted. "Uh no, that's not it! I meant that you said you had work out of town. Not that I'm calling you a liar or anything but you should be at work! Not that I'm bossing you around cuz I mean I have no right to tell you what to do but-" By that time you had walked over to him and silenced him by putting your finger to his lips. "Suzaku… hush." You said making him blush from embarrassment. "I know, I was just messing with you." You said grinning. He looked away as he blushed even more. "Well Rae it's great that you could make it. It wouldn't have been the same without you." Lelouch said smiling. Your heart skipped a beat as he smiled which was odd. *What the…* "Hey Rae, you alright?" Lelouch asked. You blinked snapping out of your thoughts. "Hn? O-oh ya I'm fine." You said pushing the incident to the back of your mind till later. "So are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna start this party!?" You shouted punching the air.

(F.F. to after the party) -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You fell on the couch the student council room had and closed your eyes. You and Suzaku were the only ones there, everyone else had left. "Man that was way more fun than going to work." You said with a huge grin. "Speaking of your work-" Suzaku started off but you interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah I know! Well you see I was fired cuz I 'wasn't the right material' for the job." You said using air quotes. He stared at you and you turned your head to look at him. "Ya know… I honestly think they fired me cuz I'm Japanese…" You said in a calm tone. Suzaku's eyes widened. "Your Japanese!?" Suzaku asked in surprise. You smiled and closed your eyes again. "Yeah… you guys don't know my real name… do you?" You asked already knowing the answer. "My real name is Reiko Mochizuki" You said opening your eyes slightly to see Suzaku's expression. "But you don't look anything like an eleven." Suzaku said using that damned term. "An eleven, huh?" You said running you hand through your hair. "Uh I mean-" He started but you cut him off again. "I know what you mean and I take my looks from my mother, a Britannian…" Suzaku spoke again "So you're both Japanese and Britannian?" You nodded. "Yeah… thing is though… as far as anyone else knows I'm full Britannian…" You said hoping Suzaku would get the message. "Got it, no one else knows about this." He said. You grinned and sat up on the couch. "I knew I should have driven out of town instead of taking the train. They probably found out I was Japanese from my train id." (Yes, train id! Go with it alright!) You said shrugging your shoulders. "Though…" You said getting up and walking to Suzaku. "I'm kinda glad I was fired… cuz if I wasn't I wouldn't have been able to be here and I wouldn't have had such a good time." You said holding your hands down in front of you. "Cides I was bored of that job anyway! I guess I'm just gonna have to find a more interesting one, ne?" You asked tilting your head, smiling. He smiled back and nodded giving a soft 'hm'. You took a step back and yawned, stretching your arms in the air. "Well it's getting late and I should be off to bed! I mean I don't want to tired tomorrow at school especially since Milly is planning on having that hour long council meeting, probably about Valentines Day." You said walking past Suzaku and stopping at the door. "It's coming up ya know. Well any way, good night Suzaku…" You said before walking out the door and heading home.

(F.F. to next day at school) -----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Okay Ashford! Now I'm sure you all know Valentines Day is coming up and I have something very special planned for the school, so make sure you're ready for the best Valentines Day ever!"_Milly had just announced over the intercom that she had something special planned for Valentines Day and that didn't bode well. You sighed and put your chin in your hand, leaning on the desk. *Man I am so NOT looking forward to this stupid holiday…* your thoughts were interrupted when Shirley came running up to you and slammed her hands on your desk with little hearts in her eyes. "Oh Valentines Day, the day love is in the air! Don't you just love it!? I can't wait; I really want to see what Milly has planned!" Shirley exclaimed. "Ugh I don't… I have a feeling it's gonna be bad…" You said covering the right side of your face with your hand. "Aww Rae, don't be that way! I bet it's gonna be great!" She said clasping her hands together. "Ya maybe for you but Milly knows that I like a certain someone and I'm sure that she won't leave that alone…" You said quietly so no one would hear. "C'mon Rae, do you honestly think Milly would do something like that?" Shirley asked as the bell rang. You got up and packed your stuff. "Yes, yes I do" You said walking out of the class room. *Does Shirley honestly think Milly isn't the type to mess with me and Suzaku!? Yeah right, Milly would plan us a date in a heartbeat if she could.* you walked through the halls debating with yourself whether to go to school or not on Valentines Day. Being deep in thought you of course weren't paying attention so you bumped right into someone and almost fell, but they caught you just in time. "Oh I'm sorry I-" You looked up and it was Lelouch. Your heart skipped a beat and you stuttered. "L-Lelouch!" You said pushing away and straightening your clothes. *What's wrong with me!?* "Are you ok Rae?" Lelouch asked. "Uh yeah! I'm perfectly fine!" You said forcing a smile. "Well in that case I just wanted to ask you if you would like to come over tomorrow. Nunnally has been missing you." Lelouch said. "Ah, Nunnally!? Of course, how is she Lelouch!?" You asked as he smiled again. "She's been doing well. Always asking when you're coming over again." He said making you feel guilty for not seeing the poor girl. You, Lelouch, Suzaku, and Nunnally go way back, back to when you were just 10 so naturally you would always hang out. "Well tell her I'll see her tomorrow, promise!" You said. "Alright, she'll be happy that you're coming over Rae." He said. "Well I'll be happy to see her again as well. It's been a while…" You said trying to remember the last time you saw Nunnally. "It has, seems like your drifting away Rae." Lelouch said, you could tell he was joking cuz of the tone he used. "Never! You, Nunnally and Suzaku were my first real friends and will stay my friends. Well I better be going… I still haven't unpacked my suitcase yet." You then turned around and ran away waving to the raven haired male. "Later Lelouch!"


End file.
